pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Aubrey Posen
'''Aubrey Posen '''is a graduated student of Barden University, and ex-co-leader of the university's all-female a cappella group, the Barden Bellas. Biography Following the 2012 ICCA finals, Aubrey is a graduate of Barden University, and former co-leader of the reigning ICCA champions, the Barden Bellas. She was the meaner, strict, co-leader of the bellas. she co-leaded with Chloe, who was by far nicer.bIn the beginning of the movie, Aubrey, a junior at the time, caused the loss of the Barden Bellas at the 2011 ICCA finals, after throwing up on stage during her solo. Determined to redeem herself and restore the Bellas' good reputation, she recruits several new freshmen—virtually all of the current members of the Bellas— to the Bellas along with fellow co-leader, Chloe. Aubrey, a perfectionist, often rejects the suggestions and ideas of others, most especially freshman Bella Becca's. Aubrey's controlling nature tears a rift in the group during the Regionals, where a quarrel between Aubrey and Becca deprived the Bellas of one of its more capable members. Following Becca's departure, Aubrey has trouble keeping the Bellas together, who have grown dispirited. When Becca returns, Aubrey is initially reluctant to accept her again, but eventually relents. Having reconciled, Aubrey gives Becca free reign to do what she thought would help the Bellas win. By the 2012 finals, the Bellas have taken on a new look; everything from their uniforms to their setlist have been updated. Using Becca's set list, the Bellas successfully redeem themselves and win the championship, breaking the Treblemakers' six-year winning streak. Personality After suffering an embarrassing incident during the 2011 ICCA finals, Aubrey resolves to win next year's championship. Because of this resolve, Aubrey wants everything done her way. She often clashes with Becca and berates the rest of the Bellas, often blaming Becca for the group's failures and short comings. Aubrey is also stubborn, to an extent – even when she is at fault, she (at first) refuses to accept responsibility. She refuses to believe that their unchanging, bland choreography and setlist are boring the audience and the judges, instead choosing to pin the blame on anyone who tries to change anything. She is meaner and more demanding than her co-leader, Chloe. She eventually defeats her pride by handing over leadership to Becca before the finals, whose changes to the group eventually win them the 2012 ICCAs. Aubrey also has a bad habit of vomiting when under stress, tension, or pressure. The first time she was seen puking was at the starting performance of the film. She also was about to puke when she rebuked Becca during the rehearsals. The last time she was seen vomiting in the film was during the Bellas' fight. Her determination and will are admirable, even though she doesn't agree with others all the time, as an effect of being a control freak. Relationships Chloe Beale Chloe and Aubrey had been friends long before the new recruits joined the Bellas. Chloe was the only Bella that could tolerate Aubrey's controlling personality, but in the end, shows her true feelings. Chloe has been performing with Aubrey since the starting performance up until the finals. Chloe attends all of the Bellas rehearsals and co-leads it with Aubrey. When Chloe broke down due to her nodes, Aubrey was the first Bella to go to her side and comfort her. In the end it is seen that both of them are not in the Bellas due to the fact that they have already graduated. Beca Mitchell Aubrey at first did not like Beca and said that she was too "alternative" for the Bellas. Chloe still insisted on inviting Beca despite Aubrey's remarks. After Beca and Chloe's interaction in the showers, Beca then auditioned for the Bellas and got accepted by Aubrey and Chloe. The evening of the initiation, Aubrey glared at Jesse and Beca since their interaction would be a potential threat to the Bellas' oath. During the rehearsals and competitions, Aubrey rejected all of Beca's suggestions to change the set list. At one point when Beca mashed up the performanced without a warning, Aubrey and Beca argued afterwards and Beca left the group. The two later reconciled when Beca returned and got the group together again. Aubrey eventually approved of Beca and her ideas for the type of songs they should sing. The Bellas won the competition and the leadership of the group was now passed down from Aubrey to Beca. Stacie Aubrey was seen to be too controlling of the members of the Barden Bellas. Stacie was no exception. One interaction they had in the film was when Aubrey had warned the Bellas not to have sexual relations with any Treblemaker, unto which Stacie questioned afterwards, saying that her sex part was a hunter. Aubrey had also said that she was behind on choreography when Stacie seems to be a good dancer throughout the movie. Nevertheless, in the end, Aubrey and the Bellas were able to sort out their issues. In the deleted scenes, Fat Amy told Aubrey how Stacie had told her that Aubrey's elbows looked weird. Lily Aubrey constantly says that she could not hear Lily's voice, even though it seems she is one of the few that can make out a bit of what Lily says. However, Lily was able to make it audible towards the end of the film. Unlike Fat Amy who just did "horizontal running," Lily was able to do the cardio that Aubrey instructed them to do during the rehearsals. When Aubrey fought with Chloe and Fat Amy, Lily was the only one who attempted to stop them. Which led her to fall at Aubrey's vomit. Bumper Allen Both Bumper and Aubrey seems to take a huge disliking for one another. Bumper often insults Aubrey and the Bellas with their lack of talent and skills. He also often boasts to Aubrey about the Trebles' accomplishments. Unicycle It is revealed in a cut scene that Aubrey is in love with Unicycle, ever since clown camp, but never went out with him because of the Barden Bellas' oath in never making out with a member of the Treblemakers. Gallery Tumblr mgi4yceZwr1rjtpqio1 500.png Tumblr mgi4wvHliS1rjtpqio1 500.png Tumblr mgcrf3DAMh1r2z9z5o1 400.gif Aubrey looking for some auditioners.png In the stand.png Aubrey Blows.jpg|Aurbey posing S Aubrey.jpg In the stand.png Aubrey looking for some auditioners.png Are you serious.png Aca bitches.png Aca Awkward.png 1st Hand In.png Aubrey Posen.png Amy Solo.png Aubrey.png Bella Finals.png Close Your Eye's.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png First Try.png Grab Something Sexy.png Let's Do This.png Anna Camp Mtv Mowie Awards.jpg Category:Female characters Category:Bellas